


In Pursuit of Affection

by MaxMattel666



Series: Podium Family Fluff [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 4CC, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Papa Victor, Podium Family, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Scenting, Yuri Plisetsky Is Protective of Katsuki Yuuri, family au, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: Viktor and Yuri accompany Yuuri to the Four Continents Championship. They watch from the stands as Yuuri encourages Minami and Yuri gets jealous that another young skater is getting attention.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Podium Family Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529
Comments: 11
Kudos: 815





	In Pursuit of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I’m sort of churning out these podium family fics at a whack rate, lol. I should be doing school work but with everything that’s going on, writing this little family helps me escape and provides some sort of comfort and I hope I can provide some of that to you guys too! Especially to y’all who may be stuck with less than loving families. Please let me know if you enjoy it and what you’d like to see next! Stay healthy and safe.

The newly formed family was in South Korea, the two Russian skaters having accompanied Yuuri to the Four Continents Championships, a figure skating competition that paralleled Europeans. The season was almost over, with only Worlds left. Worlds would be the last competition of the season and the first that Yuri would compete in under his new name, Katsuki-Nikiforov, even though his respective parents had yet to officially marry. The wedding was set for that upcoming summer though. Secretly Yuri was really excited for the couple to get married. Despite his outward disdain for their sappy affection, seeing his bonded sire and dam together made his heart swell, plus he couldn’t wait to go back to Hasetsu and see the Katsukis. 

It would be some time before the newly formed family returned to Japan, after all, they had a season to finish. World’s was set for the next month and Yuri had initially grumbled at the idea of taking time off to watch his dam skate, but truthfully he didn’t want to be separated from his new parents. Their bond was still fresh so when Viktor suggested they travel to South Korea as a family, Yuri only pretended to be hard set against it. When Viktor brought up the fact that Otabek would be competing alongside Yuuri, the deal was sealed. 

It was the first day of the competition, with the men’s short programs following the pairs skating. It was late, with the second to last group just finishing up. Otabek and Yuuri were both in the last group but another Japanese skater was in this group, Minami. Yuri hadn’t met Minami before, but he had heard his dam talk about the other Japanese skater a few times before and Viktor had told Yuri about what a fanboy Minami was, even copying one of Yuuri’s old costumes. It was inevitable when Yuri grumbled at the sight of Yuuri, his dam, ruffling the younger Japanese skater’s hair before Minami stepped onto the ice. 

“Minami-kun, gambatte!” The omega encouraged from beside the barrier with a warm smile. 

The pup in Yuri grew agitated as he chewed on his lower lip, noticeably fidgeting by Viktor’s side as they watched from the stands. The two sat together as Otabek was with his coach, somewhere Yuri would much rather be. As he looked down at the rink he felt a fire kindling in his stomach from watching his dam dote on another young skater. Yuri didn’t really understand the emotions he was feeling bubbling up in him other than that he felt bad, like something was innately wrong with the display in front of him, in made him want to whine out desperately but he wouldn’t let himself be reduced to that, not in such a public place. 

“He’s improved a lot,” Viktor commented nonchalantly as the music for Minami’s program began. The older Russian watched Minami’s program intently, his eyes sliding over to his fiance every once in a while, who was plastered to the boards watching. 

Yuri scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest in a huff, making a show of turning his head away from the performance. He snuck occasional glances at Viktor, who was watching Yuuri, and then at Yuuri, who was watching Minami. His dam seemed glued to the performance. Yuri squirmed slightly in his spot as he watched his dam watching another pup. He would never say it aloud but Yuri had become somewhat possessive of his new parents. Probably more than somewhat, actually. Newborn pups often couldn’t handle long bouts of separation from their parents and would become agitated, fussy, and even sick if they didn’t receive adequate attention and affection. Yuri wasn’t a baby, he reminded himself harshly, pushing his feelings of unsettlement down as best he could. 

No one in his life had ever showered him with affection like Yuuri and Viktor had. Yuri knew that his dedushka had loved him but the old man was never one to go out of his way and be affectionate outside of the occasional hug and hair ruffle. Yuuri and Viktor frequently let the touch starved teen snuggle between them. Yuuri always did his hair in the morning before practice and Viktor would give him reassuring hugs and shoulder pats during practice. The couple would also scent him frequently, nuzzling against their pup until Yuri felt like he was wrapped in warm blankets. More often than not it was hard to decipher who smelled like what, the pack all a mix of each other’s scents. The thought of some of his dam’s scent on Minami made him clench his fists until his knuckles turned white. 

The closeness and the affection that Yuri had latched onto so fiercely now felt threatened as he watched his dam pay such close attention to another pup close to his own age. It stirred a thick and bubbling jealousy deep in his tummy. 

When the music of Minami’s program began to fade as the teen moved to strike his final pose, Yuri suddenly rose from his spot in the stands and stormed down to the boards. 

“Yurio?” Viktor called out in confusion as he too rose and followed his son down towards Yuuri. 

Minami was coming off the ice now, a big smile on his face as the older Japanese skater waved to him. 

“Nice skating, Minami!” Yuuri complimented with a sweet sincerity in his voice. 

“Thank you, Yuuri-kun!” The exuberant boy exclaimed as he lifted his arms triumphantly.  
“I’m sure you’ll score great,” Yuuri added, patting Minami gently on the shoulder. 

“Cut it out!” Yuri nearly growled through gritted teeth as he came up to the Japanese skaters. 

“Yurio, don’t raise your voice at your dam,” Viktor scolded cautiously as he caught up to the teen. 

Since Yuri’s adoption the family had fallen into comfortable domestic roles, but conflicts still arose from time to time with Yuri having never been taught proper family dynamics. In some ways, he was still the same rebellious punk he was prior to meeting Yuuri and becoming closer to Viktor, it would take time for him to fully develop his relationship with his new parents and it was something that would only come with time. In hindsight, it wasn’t shocking at all how the adopted teen had reacted. 

“B-but!’ Yuri stammered fiercely. Suddenly his bottom lip began to quiver. He bit the tip of his tongue inside his mouth and willed himself to keep the words in. Watching Yuuri show affection towards another young skater stirred up something dark and sticky inside of him and it hurt. It was an unpleasant feeling, but not an unfamiliar one. It was the same way he felt when Viktor had first left Russia and it made him want to scream. A subtle, nagging voice in the back of his head threatened abandonment, that his new parents would see Minami as the better pup and leave him. 

“Yu-chan, what’s wrong?” Yuuri asked genuinely, his head tilted slightly in confusion. 

“Y-you, you’re not his dam,” Yuri yelled as he pointed an accusatory finger towards an oblivious Minami, “you’re mine!” 

A dozen heads turned towards the commotion as Minami’s eyes went wide in confusion. It had only been a short while since Yuri’s adoption and the announcement had yet to be made public, his name change had only just been finalized the week before their trip to Japan, with just enough time to rush order a new passport. It had been decided that their status as a newly formed family would be announced at Worlds when Yuri competed for the first time with his new surname. 

Suddenly a dozen reporters with cameras ran up to the four of them, attention now turned away from Minami in favour of trying to get tabloid gossip on three of the figure skating world’s biggest stars. Flashing cameras and microphones descending upon the family as Minami’s coach managed to snag him away and guide him away from the commotion, over to the kiss and cry. 

“Plisetsky-san, where are your biological sire and dam?” One reporter asked, shoving a microphone in the blonde’s face. 

“We’re so sorry about your grandfather,” another remarked with feigned sympathy. 

“Are you and Viktor going to be immigrating to Japan when he retires?” 

“Is there anything you can tell us about your plans for next season?” 

“Did you just call Yuuri Katsuki your dam?” 

“No comment!” The teen barked, stalking off towards the locker rooms, the one area in the venue where no media personnel were allowed. He felt entirely overwhelmed. 

“Yura, wait!” Yuuri called out as he chased after his pup. Yuuri managed to find the young skater pushed up against one of the far back rows of lockers, with the heels of his hands pushed up against his puffy eyes. 

“Yu-chan,” Yuuri sighed softly, reaching a hand out to wipe the tears from his son’s cheeks. “What’s wrong? I don’t understand.” 

“He- Minami, he’s not your pup,” Yuri managed to get out. His voice sounded choked, clearly trying to hold back a sob. “I’m your pup, so... so please don’t leave me, Mama!” 

“Oh, Yura,” Yuuri exhaled sadly. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise. You’re my pup, mine and Viktor’s, and we wouldn’t give you up for anything or anybody in the whole world.” 

Yuri felt the hot salty tears finally slip out and in an instant he had grabbed a hold of the Japanese skater’s track jacket and was sobbing violently into his chest. Yuuri felt a little bit shocked. Sure he’s seen the Russian teen act out before, even against him, but he had never seen Yuri act possessively over anything, especially not him. Yuri liked to portray himself as cool and proud, but right now the teen was crying in Yuuri’s arms. He was a pup that was jealous his mother was giving attention to another child, simple as that. 

Yuuri sighed softly, it made sense. The younger skater had never received real parental affection prior to the formation of their familial bond two months ago. Plus everything was so new and fresh, it was only natural that Yuri would react in such a manner. Yuuri ran a soothing hand up and down the blonde’s back as he nuzzled him, gently scenting his pup. Soon enough Yuri’s own smell of vanilla and ivory soap was almost completely covered up by Yuuri’s scent of jasmine and matcha. Yuri felt himself relax against the older skater’s chest as he was coddled and rocked, and eventually the tears began to slow and finally stop. 

“I love you so much, Yura,” The Japanese omega cooed softly as he carded a gentle hand through his pup’s blonde hair. “I’m sorry you were feeling ignored, I didn’t realize that it might upset you. I’m still pretty new to being a parent, after all,” Yuuri laughed awkwardly before nuzzling his nose against the crown of the teen’s head. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuri mumbled quietly against the soft fabric of his dam’s team Japan jacket. 

“It’s okay, Yu-chan. We’re all figuring this out together, yes? As a family?” 

Yuri nodded his head, which was still tucked closest against the older skater’s chest. The comforting scent of his dam and his warmth coupled with the steady beat of Yuuri’s heart made the teen feel sleepy and limp. 

“Shh, pup, it’s okay. I’m here,” Yuuri reassured calmly, holding his son tightly. After everything he and Viktor had gone through to bring Yuri into their little pack, there was nothing that Yuuri would let get in the way of him being the best parent he could be. If anyone deserved to know familial love, it was Yuri. 

“Ah, there you two are,” Viktor exclaimed breathlessly. His face was flushed and his hair was tousled, it looked like he had been running. “I was able to fend them off for the most part- the reporters that is. I didn’t tell them anything or course. How are my loves, feeling any better?” Viktor asked kindly as he made his way over to his two Yuris and gently stroked a warm hand up and down his pup’s upper back as his fiancé continued to rock the teen slightly. 

“Mhmm,” the blonde hummed. 

“Somebody was just frustrated that he wasn’t getting all of his mama’s attention,” Yuuri laughed. 

“Tch, whatever,” The young Russian grumbled, finally pulling away from Yuuri, but not without one last tight squeeze. 

“Ha! I don’t like sharing Yuuri’s attention either, must have inherited that from me,” Viktor offered with a wink. 

Yuri couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the silly suggestion. He would never truly inherit anything from Viktor or Yuuri, given the fact that they were not his biological sire and dam. But the fact that Viktor spoke as if that was the case made Yuri’s heart feel awkwardly full. It made him feel wanted, like he was really their pup. 

“I’m not sharing,” Yuri quipped back, pulling away from the older skater to shoot Vikor what the teen intended to be a deadly look. The action only made Viktor laugh harder. 

“Yup, just like your Papa,” Yuuri commented, his eyes held a fond warmness as he looked at his mate and their adopted son. Both Russians went pink at the suggestion. Yuri had gradually grown more and more comfortable with referring to Yuuri as Mama, but Viktor was still ‘old man Vitya’. Embarrassed, Yuri scoffed at the insinuation but Viktor smiled delightfully. It would only be a matter of time after all. 

“Come on, let’s go get you warmed up,” Viktor said, breaking the silence as he went to pull Yuuri close. 

However, the alpha’s attempt was foiled but the needy pup clinging to Yuuri’s other arm. The protective albeit childish gesture made the mated couple crack into a fit of laughter, leaving a very red faced Yuri wrapped around his dam like an attention starved octopus. 

“I’ve got to go and warm up, Yu-chan,” Yuuri added affectionately between giggles, craning his neck down to kiss the crown of his son’s head. The Russian teen was too embarrassed to form words and instead resorted to nodding hastily before reluctantly untangling himself from the older skater. “You can go sit with Otabek, hmm? He’s skating one after me today,” the Japanese omega brought up cooly, so as to not fluster the teen anymore. 

“Y-yeah, that sounds good,” Yuri mumbled, his cheeks flushed a slight pink. 

“He seems nice, he’s a wonderful skater,” Yuuri added with a knowing smile. 

“Is that the boy that whisked you away on a motorcycle?!” Viktor gasped dramatically. 

“Oh my god,” Yuri groaned, rolling his eyes. 

“Come on, Vitya, I’ve gotta go warm up,” the Japanese man interjected gently, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction before Viktor decided he needed to roll their pup up in bubble wrap. 

“Ah, yes,” Viktor nodded, suddenly snapping out of protective sire mode. 

“We’ll see you at the kiss and cry, Yu-chan,” Yuuri said gently as he reached out to fix his pup’s hair. Yuri leaned into the affection touch, allowing his hair to be pushed out of his face and smoothed. 

“Mm, yeah,” Yuri hummed, suddenly feeling much more grounded than he had a few minutes ago. He inhaled deeply, still able to smell his dam’s comforting scent on his own skin. Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist and turned them to head out of the locker room, only making it a few steps before Yuri spoke up again, “good luck, Mama.” 

Yuuri smiled as widely as he ever had, “thank you, Yura.”


End file.
